


Explore

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [16]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: “‘s that even words?” he asks, and Ludwig finally spares him a glance. “It’s code,” he replies, and Eduard hums thoughtfully.





	Explore

The sound of a pen rasping against a paper creates a certain stillness in the night, though the sound makes Eduard turn on the old lamp standing on the bedside table. He rolls back over so his back is turned on the lamp, and squints at Ludwig. "What're y' writin'?" he asks sleepily, and the sound of the pen against the paper pause momentarily. "Nothing in particular," comes the reply, before he continues writing.

Eduard watches what he can see of Ludwig's face behind his hair, which is gathered in the usual braids he sleeps with. His face is cast in shadows, only slightly hit by the light from the lamp, and his eyelashes look even longer than they really are in the dim light. The warm glow from the lamp hits his visible eye, making it gleam a little as it remains downcast and focused on the writing.

Pulling himself closer, Eduard peers at the pages. He squints further, a frown making its way on his face and confusion growing inside of him. "'s that even words?" he asks, and Ludwig finally spares him a glance. "It's code," he replies, and Eduard hums thoughtfully, and props up his chin against his palm, elbow pressing into the mattress. "What sort of code?" The corners of Ludwig's mouth rises very slightly, but the light makes it easier to see. "One that is only in my head," he says. "So you made it up, then," Eduard clarifies to himself, and Ludwig nods, but says nothing more.

Eduard watches Ludwig add more letters and numbers and symbols to the page, searching for some sort of connection that might help him decode it. His thoughts are interrupted as Ludwig leans down to press their lips together. It's a brief, soft touch, and Eduard gets no opportunity to react before Ludwig has straightened back up and is once again focused on the pages in his lap. "That was a bit too---" Ludwig kisses him again, a few moments longer, and pulls back as Eduard tries to find his bearings mid-sentence. It's not like Ludwig is trying to make him keep quiet, since Eduard isn't talking very much. Besides, he has other methods for that.

After the fifth kiss, and a chance for Eduard to actually return it properly, he finally has to ask. "Seriously, what are you doing?" Ludwig's hand stops moving in writing more notes, and instead he flips to another page. He looks at Eduard, a focused look in his eyes. "Research," he says. "Research?" Eduard repeats, trying to prompt Ludwig to give a better explanation. Unlike Ludwig, Eduard is not any form of scientist, and he can't deduct things that easily. He's better at people than Ludwig is, but Ludwig is better at these research things. "Yes," is the only response though, and Eduard sighs, sliding his chin from his palm and planting his face in the blanket.

A few minutes later, he feels Ludwig's hand in his hair, and he tilts his head up to meet the air that is easier to breathe without any fabric covering his face. "Hmm?"

This time when Ludwig kisses him, it's longer than the others yet again, and Eduard lifts himself up a bit, returning the soft french-kiss with eyes only half-lidded, so that he can watch Ludwig. He lets out a whine when Ludwig once again pulls away. "Can you decide if you're going to kiss me or write stuff?" he asks, and he hears an amused huff pass Ludwig's lips. "I'm doing both," he replies, and Eduard pouts. "Really, leaving a girl hanging like this, how rude."

"If you were a girl, I would not kiss you," Ludwig says, and though Eduard tries to keep his pout in place he feels a smile creeping onto his face. "I know that," he assures him. "But seriously though, if you're gonna kiss me then don't take so many and such long breaks."

"Ah, but how can I conduct my research without writing down the results?"

Eduard blinks slowly up at Ludwig, then finally comes to a realization. "So you're researching kisses?" Ludwig nods, slowly, still focused on his notes. "Why? It doesn't seem like a very Lui-typical topic." He clarifies his reason for asking when Ludwig sends him a look that includes two raised eyebrows. "I read something that made me a little intrigued," he replies finally, bending down for another kiss. Eduard licks his lips after he pulls away. "What something?" He leans his cheek against his palm again, and realizes his cheeks are pretty warm after all these kisses. "A paper. It was in greek."

"Aaah... Then I'll pass on reading it," Eduard decides. His Greek is pretty flawed, and it is definitely not good enough for him to be reading any scientific papers. Even if he has to wonder if it had actually been a paper about kisses. "Can you continue later? I know you love your research but I want to kiss properly, you know?"

Another amused huff comes from Ludwig. "In a minute," he says. Eduard starts to whisper as he counts, and Ludwig covers up a snort. When Eduard reaches 53, Ludwig closes the cap of his fountain pen and screw the ink bottle's lid in place, placing them and the notebook in the side-table's drawer. He eyes his hand, which has been stained with ink due to his having written without a lamp on earlier. "Never mind that," Eduard says, sitting up in the bed.

He reaches out, and takes Ludwig's stained hand in his, pulling him over. Ludwig lands on his back in the bed, and before he has the chance to say anything, Eduard kisses him, and he continues to kiss him as he moves to straddle his waist. He pulls away, sees Ludwig's pale cheeks dusted pink, and grins. "Now if I wait about ten minu---"

His words are cut off as he makes a startled sound. Ludwig pulls him down, in and close, and kisses him again.

This time without pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly born by an article (question?) on Quora called [Why do we kiss?](https://www.quora.com/Why-do-we-kiss-3)


End file.
